Breaking In
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Jean gets a surprise visit, from an unexpected visitor. First Jott story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution. This is my first Jott story, so please be nice! Enjoy! Review, good or bad?**

Jean sat by her dresser, brushing her hair, in the mirror. Until she felt a presence. A presence she had forgotten, but a presence that she weirdly feels like she remembers. A presence she remembers before she was revealed as a mutant. Her eyes widen in shock as she soon heard her bedroom window open. She quickly got into fighting stance.

"I know you're there!" She shouted at the mysterious presence, that somehow got into her bedroom. Suddenly she saw figure coming in, and a voice, she remembers, from a long time ago.

"Jean?" The voice asked. Jean Stood up, a little straighter, as she recognized the voice, that was now in her bedroom.

"Duncan?" She asked. Then all of a sudden, the figure appeared of the shadows. Jean was right. It was Duncan. He had an orange jumpsuit on (That was torn a little), with a couple of bruises on his face, and a few on his hands. Jean took a few steps back, while Duncan stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I had to see you." He replied. Jean had fear in her eyes, as he kept on walking closer towards her.

"But you're supposed to be in prison." She said quietly. It's true. Duncan was arrested along with a few other guys, that had tried to kill Evan and the Morlocks, The X-Men, almost every mutant that was around. Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"I busted out." He said. Jean guessed that was where the bruises on his face, and hands came from. Jean then gave him, a questioning look.

"But, what about the security system? It should've sensed you." She said. Duncan smirked at her.

"I had a buddy of mine hack the systems. And since I heard from a friendly source, that most of the adults are gone, I knew it was a perfect opportunity to see you!" Jean didn't know how, but he was right. Logan was off somewhere probably enjoying the open road, Ororo was in Africa, while the Professor was making sure his brother was secured, after getting a call, that his brother's cell was malfunctioning. Jean was surprised and a little scared of how Duncan, knew so much about what's been happening at the mansion.

"So all of that work, for what?" She asked. Duncan responded by grabbing her hands.

"I told you, I had to see you. I missed you!" He said. Jean could see that his eyes were filled with love, but Jean was disgusted by him. She quickly took her hands away.

"Duncan, we broke up!" She said. She remembered him saying he wanted to overlook her 'problem', and use her powers to cheat on test, and stuff. Jean immediately broke up with him. Duncan shook his head.

"That doesn't mean anything! Come on, give me another chance!" He said. Jean just closed her eyes, and shook her head back and forth.

"Duncan, you said I had a 'problem', you made me choose you over my friends, and you're an escaped prisoner!" She shouted at him. Duncan took her hands again, and made her sit on her bed with him.

"Jean, I can change! We can date again! We can start over! Please!" He said. Jean tried to pull away, but Duncan held onto her hands tight. Jean wondered if he knew about her and Scott.

"Duncan, let go! Plus, It's too late, I'm in a relationship with Scott!" She told him. Duncan became angry, when he heard of her and Scott.

"Jean, come on! You can do a lot better than him! You can still be mine!" He said. When tried to pull her closer, the door suddenly slammed open, and Scott had his glasses up.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted. He then blasted Duncan, causing him to fall off the bed, and releasing his hold on Jean. Jean also fell off the bed. Duncan's hands, were then making a tight fist.

"Summers! How did you know I was here?" He shouted demanding an answer. Scott smirked at him.

"Jean's been telepathically communicating with me! She told me about your arrival, I was just waiting for the right moment to attack!" he shouted as he fired at him out the window, while Jean lifted him up.

'Kurt, try to get the security system working, again! Kitty, call the police!' Jean telepathically said to her friends. The others responded in her head, and did as they were told. As Duncan tried to leave, Kurt managed to get the security system working again, and Duncan was immediately being blasted by lasers, right to left.

The X-Men stayed outside, and watched as Duncan was being pushed into a police car. As he was being pushed, Duncan gave Jean a look. His eyes were no longer filled with love, but with hatred, betrayal, and revenge. Jean had a blanket around her, while Scott was holding her tight.

"You okay?" He asked. Jean smiled at him.

"I might have some nightmares about him, but apart from that, I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue." She told him. Scott kissed the top of her head.

"Of course. But remind me one thing." He said. Jean stared at him questionably.

"What?"

"When the professor gets back, remind me to tell him, we need a new security system." He said. Jean chuckled at him.

"Of course." She said. The two then kissed, as the police sirens started to fade.

 **My first Jott story completed! I'm going to work on 'Can't Take It' again. I almost had chapter 9 finished, but then all my Data was erased! So I have to start over with chapter 9, Oh well!**


End file.
